Re:Order
by EliRenArisaNina
Summary: Long ago, an ancient phenomenon caused 12 Artifacts with immense power to scatter around the world. What power do they possess? What is their origin? What fate awaits their "holders"? Find out more about the power of the ancient Artifacts and the people who wield said artifacts in this story filled with action, adventure and romance (slight bit of gore).
1. Prologue

"Surprises are around us"

It was a day much like any other. People are on their way home, the night life of the town starting to gleam and glisten through the city skyline. But just as peaceful as it gets, not far from the center a dome could be seen by those with the power of the ancient Artifacts; a series of different weapons or gear that houses the power of the known and unknown elements. All things inside the dome, be it man or machine or animal, is brought to a halt as if in suspended animation. Amidst the dome and the streets below a hulking beast of darkness lurches here and there, ripping the people apart, taking their life essence that each person has. As it was about to strike at its final victim, it was intercepted by a flash of lightning that seared the part of it that could be recognized as its chest. After which was pummeled by an array of a combination of fire and ice. It stood tall and overshadowed its opponent. It picked up a piece of debris that it made as it worked its way earlier as it hunted and flung it towards the silhouette.

As the debris reached its target it was then stopped by a gleaming golden shield that had a silver outline and a red plate at its center while another silhouette appeared behind it. The creature flung more debris to the two but neither of them moved an inch. The one with the shield then jumped high enough to match the creatures height, that was roughly the size of a two-story house, drew a blade from behind the shield and impaled the beast to the ground causing it to wildly flail its arms. But as it hopelessly struggled it was soon met by the same lightning but in the form of a bolt that descended from four directions until it was unable to move. The dark aura that it emitted disappeared as it was lying limp on the cold ground revealing a small dog that it consumed and the sword that impaled it fell not far from the pup then disappeared like the wind.

The two male silhouettes stood together before the pup. "looks like the Darkwolf is contained, nice job" one said. "alright, alright, lemme contact the old man." the other replied as he was taking a phone out of his pocket. He pressed the speed dial button and as soon as the call was picked up he answered: "yo old man...yeah...mmhm...yep, just a few casualties...uh huh...okay bye thanks" he the pressed the 'end call' button. Suddenly as he put his phone away an aura bearing both light and dark enveloped the area inside the dome that restored half of the peoples life essences as well as the enormous damage of the fight. As soon as the area was restored, the dome itself vanished into thin air.

The two figures stood above a building overlooking the area and was soon joined by two more. "Fifth incident this month, it seems to be getting more and more recent these days" one figure holding a book said. "This is our town, and we must protect it as we always do" the other one said as she flipped her hair to the wind. "c'mon guys...lets go home" the figure with the shield said as the all disappeared into the shadow of the city. Who are these mysterious characters? What power do they possess? Friend or Foe? Protector or Destroyer? Find out more about them and the power of the ancient Artifacts in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

"It all starts here..."

"Where...am I?" his voice echoed through the darkness. "Who am I?" he asked again. A flash of light, memories and events were all he could see. "I could show you who you are" a male voice that sounded familiar, almost too familiar echoed far behind him. "Who are you?!" he turned around to catch a glimpse but was met by the figure face to face making him jerk his head back. "Why, I am you...your true self..." the figure replied and disappeared from his sight as he blinked. "...your dark and true form." its voice resounded but was much more dark and dreadful. As he turned to catch a glimpse he saw it...the figure...with a smile so evil it made his blood chill as it lunged right at him, he could feel the cold embrace of death. When suddenly...'WHAM!' he woke up face flat on the floor, among the clutter around his room.

"Ugh..." he groaned like an old man as he got up from the floor. "That dream again huh?" he said to himself as he fixed his bed, although it was messier than it ever would be called fixed. "Eli! You up? Time to go to school! You're late already!!" the voice of a female teen could be heard from beyond his door. "Got it!" he hollered back. "...yeah...got it..." he murmured softly to himself. He then donned his usual school uniform, added the ever handy notebook, into his pack and grabbed his student ID that read:

name: Eli John Connors

Age:19class/year:A-3

DoB:11-15-96

Blood Type:AB

School:Hokushin Private High

"Hurry up! Ren went ahead already" a girl with deep pink hair greeted him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Don't worry Nina, knowing him, he'd still be buying at the convenient store at the corner" Eli said as hes putting on his shoes. "Eeh?! Even after all the trouble I went through to make him lunch?" she complained while flailing her arms around. "Nina...you're a bit noisy today..." a sleepy voice from behind spoke. "Ah! Good morning Lex, ah sorry gotta go! See ya' later guys!" Eli greeted the purple haired girl that was still half asleep as he dashed out of the living area of their home/antique shop. "See you later! Take care!" the two girls greeted and waved goodbye until Eli was out of sight. "Well Lex, wanna help me cook?" Nina cheerfully turned to her friend. Lex gave out a long yawn. "No thanks, I'll go back to sleep now" Lex replied and let out another yawn as she went back inside. "Ah I gotta wake Mr. Shiro up!" Nina hurried back as well closing the door behind her.

"Oh man I really am late!" Eli said as he looked at his wristwatch that had had its hands at exactly 8:45am. As he ran towards the largest private school in their region, Houkushin Private High, not only is it large but also it's one of the most elite schools due to its high standards and state of the art equipment and facilities. Eli even wondered himself how'd he get into the school or even how he could still attend because of his absences.

"Ah great!" he said in full sprint to see the gate being closed by the terror gym teacher Mr. Tsuyama. As he reached the gate he did a full somersault and leapt over the gate and the bulking gym teacher and continued to sprint towards the classroom, leaving the large man shocked at the gate as he ran at full speed.

Upon reaching the classroom door, Eli stood there catching his breath, leaning on his knees. "Made it...*huff* I...*huff*think..." he murmured. He held himself up, fixed his uniform and took a deep breath in and opened the sliding door. "Sorry I'm late!" Eli announced but was cut off by the sound of footsteps rushing towards him accompanied by a: "Why.You.Little!!".

Soon after, Eli felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and fell flat on his back knocking him unconscious, he then woke up to see the ever so familiar nurses office. "You awake bro?" yet another familiar voice spoke to him. "Yeah, oh man, what time is it? I remember entering the classroom then seeing a flash of white, feeling a sharp pain on my stomach and now I woke up here" Eli explained as he sat up on the bed with his brother pulling a mono block chair. "Its ten thirty, also you have a visitor as well...and she comes with an apology" Ren, the bespectacled brother gestured at the last part to the curtain behind him. "Visitor? Wait...SHE?? Oh no..." Eli's voice trembled at the thought of the person who was behind the curtain, who in turn, could be heard slowly walking towards the brothers.


	3. Chapter 2

"The truth is often found in the lie"

"Visitor? Wait...SHE?? Oh no...don't tell me..." Elis voice trembled at the thought of the person who was behind the curtain, who in turn, could be heard slowly walking towards the brothers. "I gotta bad feeling about this" Eli remarked at the thought of what would or could happen to him in the next 15 seconds. The infirmary curtains then flew to the side and appeared a jet black haired girl sporting a ponytail on one side of her hair while the rest flowed perfectly halfway down her back. "Jeez Eli could you be any more lazy?" the girl remarked as she leaned forward at him with a displeased frown. "W-well...you see-" Eli tried to reason but was cut off with the girls index finger to his lips signalling him to shut it. "Enough of that! And you!" she turned to Ren who was busy reading a small book. "You should at least try to set an example to your own brother! I mean you are the class representative after all!" she raised her voice while her arms were flailing in the air. "And you should know not to be so loud in the infirmary, people need rest y'know" Ren said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone causing her to freeze with arms in the air at the realization of what she was doing.

"Isn't that right? Ma'dam Prez, Satonaka Arisa" Ren added with a satisfied grin while turning back to his book. "Y-yeah...you're right...an-anyway...second period starts in ten minutes, you'd better get to class" she said as she turned to Eli. With an exasperated sigh, Eli replied with a plain 'yes mam' and got up. As he and Ren were walking to class, which was located in another building, Ren placed a hand on Elis' shoulder and said: "Just got info from home, the pack seems to have moved quicker than anticipated. Bad news is it's passing here tonight, also your 'knocked out' acting sucks." Eli then shrugged off his brothers hand off his shoulder and began to ask him: "So whats the plan? Usual wait and bait? Or head on fight em? And did I really suck at doing that?". Ren then began to explain the plan of action yet, from around the corner someone was actually eavesdropping on the two.

As they entered their classroom the day then proceeded as any other normal day would. Eli pulling a prank on one of his classmates, Ren scolding him, Arisa in spite of her being the captain of the judo club, trying not to pound Eli unconscious again. Yet as last period began to end, Arisa began to remember the conversation she just heard down the hall earlier that day.

*FLASHBACK*

"What is taking those two idiots so long?" Arisa said to herself as she stomped down the halls in search of her two classmates and childhood friends who were probably still somewhere dawdling. As she pressed on she heard two male voices around the corner hall of the infirmary building. "Ho ho! Seems I found my prey, I'll give them back for doing that jump scare prank on me last month. Time to scare them back" she said with a slightly evil grin.

She then hid behind the corner to wait when she heard Ren change his tone to an even serious one. She then listened in to their conversation. "What pack? Tonight? Is it some kind of gang fight? I knew those two from middle school and yet this is the first time I've heard them plan something this serious, have they gotten into some kind of trouble?..." thoughts of what the two were talking about ran wildly in her head. She then heard Eli reply back to Ren which shocked her the most. She knew Eli as a good leader when the time is right yet he was always a laid back type of guy but this is her first time hearing her friend talk in such a tone it made Eli sound different from the Eli she knew and grew up with.

He sounded distant, serious, scary and afraid. She then abandoned her plan and ran back to the classroom. "nothing happened, you never heard anything, its probably just another prank they're trying to pull" she reminded herself over and over upon reaching her desk. She took a deep breath in and calmed her nerves. Just in time as the Dynamic Duo of A-3 entered and began to laugh, joke, and have plain fun with their other classmates. "Its all probably in my head, but whatever the case, those two are and will always be those two twerps I know" Arisa thought as she looked at her phone that had the three of them 10 years ago as her wallpaper.

"ARISA LOOK OUT!" a female student cried out as a bag of chalk dust hurdled at her face and exploded. To find Eli was the one who threw it. "YOU. LITTLE. TWERP!!" she rushed to pound Eli unconscious who in turn ran away. Everything turned out just as usual, yet little did she know that tonight, her fate would change because of her curiosity towards the two.


	4. Chapter 3

"Beginning, Middle, End part 1"

"Arisa! C'mon let's go home together" said a female student as she approached her. "A-Ah! Sure I just have to finish some documents" Arisa replied. "Ohh...or maybe you just wanna wait for the two" Miyu, her classmate, snickered at her. Hearing this Arisas' ears went bright red. Miyu laughed at her reaction. "Okay then I'll wait for you at the gates" she said and left with a wave of her hand that disappeared past the corner of the hall.

After a while, Arisa looked at her phone to find that it had been past sundown and is now getting late. "Damn...it got this late already?" she said to herself as she packed up her things. Her parents aren't at home mostly because of work. She looked up her phone again to see three messages from Miyu mostly saying that she'd head home first and that she should be careful going home because of the recent news about the series of murders near the area to the west. She replied a confirmation that shed be going home then walked down the now dark halls of the campus now gleaming with a deep black and blue shade that blended well with the city lights from afar.

She hummed to the tone of one of her favorite song: STEEL by TRUE. She waltzed down the halls while humming the song in her head in a graceful ballet-like fashion but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She then reeled back and hid behind one of the shoe racks. "Students? This late? I thought I was the only one left."

She then peeked around the corner and saw two men clad in black clothing smiling and whispering at one another with one holding to what Arisa made out was a carcass of a dead dog that was still dripping blood. She then jolted back covering her mouth not to make a sound. "What in the name of heck were those two?" she thought still engrossed by the sight of the dead animal that filled the air. She then peeked again and saw the two snickering and snarling at each other as if they were some sort of rabid animal. The silence was then broken by a sound of a loud blood chilling howl that made her cover her ears yet holding back the tears that she felt trail down her cheek. Never before has she felt this scared.

She could hear the two walk put the door which lead to the soccer field. "Now's my chance, once I gt passed those gates I'll report this to the cops and-". If things didn't get frightening enough her phone began to ring. Her friend Miyu was calling her but she quickly turned her phone off quickly. Fearing that the two men heard her she quickly took a peek from the corner only to find no one there. With a sigh of relief she rested her back against the locker and closed her eyes. As she caught her breath she felt as if she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to her worst fear, one of the men that shed hope wouldn't hear, was now right in front of her, towering over her like a bear. And in that instant the man grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up revealing her neck so fast she burst into tears by the sheer pain. She felt a sharp pain on her lower back, she felt a warm liquid drip from her tighs, her life flashing before her eyes. Slowly, she closed her eyes, dead silence rang through her ears, waiting for her demise, she recalled her memories. Then a voice rang through her mind saying: "Don't worry, let's go home together...".

Her eyes shot wide open and did what her instincts told her to do, she remembered her training, she grabbed hold of the mans arm that was holding her hair and yanked it to the point where she could now do a full drop-slam on him, and she did that with perfect execution causing the man to be temporarily incapacitated giving her time to run like hell to the school gates despite her injuries. She felt numb from the pain, "almost there..." she mumbled under her heavy breathing. Just as she was about to exit she slammed right into something hard, almost like a wall causing her to drop to the ground. She then tried to go through again to no avail, its as if there was an invisible wall was standing between her and safety. She punched the invisible wall causing it to gice off a ripple effect revealing a dome-shaped barrier over the compound. She felt cold all of a sudden the pain returning and cold sweat down from her cheek, as she turned around the man she flung over was standing there, snarling like a rabid dog, drooling and eyes as red as burning coal.

She didn't have much time to react. The man lunged at her. She was able to fend the man off with a roundhouse kick that hit the guy square in the jaw causing it to dislocate and send him back to the position he started and causing her to wince in pain and fall to the ground. As the mans jaw, unhinged and dangled with his mouth wide open he looked at Arisa, who was standing still and gripped with fear, then proceeded toto manually re-attatch his jaw back. The mans eyes squinted and he then let out a blood curdling howl of a beast. Arisa then knew that whatever this guy is, he isn't human. The man transformed into a gruesome figure, changing the anatomy of his very humanoid figure into a wolf-like beast but was still able to stand upright.

She couldn't believe it, it was the most horrifying thing she witnessed. She accepted defeat unable to get up from both the fear and pain and just accepted her demise, as the beast looked at her and readied another pounce. She knew couldn't block or counter that huge of a beast. She accepted her fate and closed her eyes and let out a silent cry of help. "NOT ON MY WATCH YA DON'T!" her eyes shot open to find a figure hitting the beast with a bolt of lightning , sending it flying through the air, as the force and speed of the attack kicked dirt in the air. Arisa tried to look where the beast had landed only to find it sizzling at the sheer heat of the blast. "Damn...I think I went overboard again" the figure said catching Arisas attention. As she coughed from the dirt, she then remembered, the voice of the figure sounded familiar. "Hey, you alright? Don't worry, I'll get you home" the figure of a teen her age to appeared through the cloud of dirt. Her mouth gaped wide open and let out a smile while tears of relief dripped away at the familiar voice. To her surprise it was none other than Eli who'd just saved her. "Hey Bro! You 'kay?" another voice echoed from the rooftop, she looked up to find Ren. She was shocked, scared and full of questions. "No time to explain..." Eli said in the most coolest way possible. "They're here" he added as he readied and fixed his gloves ready for another attack.


	5. Chapter 4

"Beginning, Middle, End part 2"

"E-Eli?" Arisa stuttered to see her childhood friend standing before her and had just done something straight out of a Mar*el Movie. But before she could say another word she was cut off by Eli.

"They're here" he added as he readied and fixed his gloves ready for another attack to come. Arisa looked past Eli who was standing before her only to find Eli facing a pack of the same wolf creature that nearly killed her. She let out a small 'eep!' and covered her mouth to see some of the people from the area and staff that stayed late that night were all but mangled bodies in the mouths of most of the creatures. Ren, who'd just jumped down from the roof, joined his brother. "Looks like 5-10 victims...split it 50-50 even?" Ren nudged Eli. He then turned around to find Arisa able to move and was currently tugging Rens sleeve. "W-WHOA!! What the? How in blue blazes could you move in this area?" a surprised Ren who was shocked by their childhood friend. As Arisa was about to answer she was immediately cut off by Ren holding his index figer up while doing 'hush' sounds followed by: "Apapapapap...dont tell me. Ill know later, in the meantime, Lex, we got a walker in the field, request immediate assistance also multiple injured." Arisa thought Ren was acting weird because he was holding his fingers as if doing the 'Ch*es Xa*er' mind thing. As fast as she blinked she was now on top of the schools main building. She looked around to find a little girl standing before her.

"Don't move. Please." Lex said in a monotone voice. "You're injured. Please stay still..." Lex repeated as she moved closer to her. 'Wait? Injured-' Arisa thought to herself. She felt a warm, wet feeling across her stomach and back. Arisa looked down in horror to find the cause, three large holes across her abdomen, blood spreading across her once white and blue uniform. The questions, fears, regrets filled her mind and eventually she blacked out. She could hear thunder, soon it started to rain as she laid on the roof. She could feel the raindrops on her face, she then began to cry. 'Is this it?' she thought, 'I wanted to do so many things, help a lot of people...' her mind cried out as she slowly felt cold. 'I'm gonna be a nurse one day! 'Cuz Ill be the one that'll make sure your wounds heal you big lughead!' 'Sure!' the last thing she thought about, her conversation with her childhood friends, as the light faded from her eyes. Meanwhile Lex was busy healing Arisas wounds. "Hey Lex, seems she passed out"the book in front of her said as it glowed and floated. "Ah...I may have recorded her memories." the book said. "Its fine, we could show it to her later" Lex said as she was done healing and cleaning the uniform and returning it to the way it should be. "Lex, this is Nina, bring her back to base, it'll be too dangerous if she stayed there." a voice echoed through the book "Okay, got it..." Lex grabbed on to Arisa and with a flash, she and the knocked out girl disappeared.

"You're all clear boys" Nina said as the two teens were ready to face another wave of Darkwolves. "Hey bro..." Eli said as he wiped sweat off his cheek, "Whats your score?". "12...I think..." Ren said as he swung his sword to get ready for another attack. Eli turned around with a matter-of-fact look on his face. "Oh...well guess I win this time then...I got 25" the last part was said with a smirk. "LETS GO!" Eli let out a ferocious battle cry as he and his brother charged at the creatures who in turn charged at the two, bearing their fangs.

The two were outnumbered 10 to 1 but the odds were in their favor. As a Darkwolf pounced at Eli, Ren blocked it by throwing his shield Captain America style causing the Darkwolf to whimper in pain as it crashed into the wall of the schools building. With Ren catching his shield as it returned to him, Eli gave a firm nod and a thumbs up to his sibling, he then took a deep breath, sensing everything around him. As he stood there motionless, its as if time itself began to slow down in his perspective as he concentrated more on the 6 wolves that were already in the air in their and had just pounced at him, surrounding him. He could then feel the channeling of energy. The crackle of small bolts of lightning that began to emerge on the heels of his shoes as he did a small tiptoe and positioned himself for a running stance. "Gotcha!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Beginning, Middle, End part 3"

The two were outnumbered 10 to 1 but the odds were in their favor. As a Darkwolf pounced at Eli, Ren blocked it by throwing his shield Captain America style causing the Darkwolf to whimper in pain as it crashed into the wall of the schools building. With Ren catching his shield as it returned to him, Eli gave a firm nod and a thumbs up to his sibling, he then took a deep breath, sensing everything around him. As he stood there motionless, its as if time itself began to slow down in his perspective as he concentrated more on the 6 wolves that were already in the air in their pounce stances, surrounding him. He could then feel the channeling of energy. The crackle of small bolts of lightning that began to emerge on the heels of his shoes as he did a small tiptoe and positioned himself for a running stance. "Gotcha!"

As the creatures were about a foot away, Eli slammed his feet firmly on the ground, and with a single flash of lightning...he vanished. The resulting shock wave knocked all 6 back. As they scrambled up to find their prey, A Darkwolf with red fur markings around its eyes snarled and growled at the others looking for the teen. But as he turned around after snarling at one of the other Darkwolves, the ones he had snarled at disappeared.

Soon after most of the pack were being bolted at by a fast moving flash of light and began to howl in pain as each one was gravely wounded with their seals released and reverted back into either a small animal or a student who fainted and fell to he ground. "Looks like you're their ALPHA" a teens voice resounded behind a Darkwolf that suddenly had its seal released and reverted back into a student that fainted to the ground. The Alpha faced forward to meet the teen face-to-face. "I guess you're pretty pissed now that you're precious pack that you've been massing has now been reduced to nothing more than a handful of pups" Eli said with a bright grin.

As he was finished Ren slammed his last opponent on the ground releasing the seal and reverting it back to their PE teacher. "Sorry sir...class dismissed" he muttered. As he was about done he was shot at by an arrow that was quickly deflected. "Ho? Seems player 4 has joined in on the battle" Ren said as he faced a figure donned in black robes and a golden eerie mask and twitched his head like a snake.

"The massster sendsss hiss regardsss, for ye Hunters with the 2 Artifacts to join hisss gloriousss rule of thisss...unruly dimensssion" the guy with an eerie mask said to Ren. "Love the invitation bub...but, just like before...nope" Ren swooped in and slammed his shield onto the face of the masked man but got blocked by the mans bow. "Foolissssh boy if you continue this path, you will surely meet your- huh? Where'd he go?" the masked man said while being pushed back by the shield yet didn't see Ren going for an uppercut from below that sent the man flying into the shadows from which he came. "I'm sorry, meet my what? YOU DIDN'T FINISH!!" Ren shouted as he turned around and walked back to where his brother was who was now standing in front of a toasted, yet still alive but unconscious, Alpha Darkwolf.

"So what'd I miss?" Ren asked as he tapped his brothers shoulder. "Oh y'know...usual Darkwolf snarls and growls...didn't quite get to that he was saying so i just up and went for the quick take down" Eli said shrugging off the dust on his jacket. "Anyway what was that? Looked like you were talking to a pesky snake just now." Eli added. "Oh y'know...another messenger from Atlas, the whole 'join me or die' thing" Ren said as he gestured his fist in the air and did a Darth Vader impression that sent Eli spiraling into laughter. "Well what do we do about him?" Eli pointed at the Darkwolf that reeked of burning hair and dust. "Hang on I got this..." Ren said as he took his phone out from his pocket. "Yeah...uh yep...clean and sweep please...no no...no nuking...just a regular sweep, and a seal for this guy here..." Ren phoned in and said the last part with a kick on the Alphas chest.

As he dropped the call a ray of light replaced the blood red color of the dome around the school to a light white color and cleaned all the debris and the damage as well as putting all wrecked things back to their proper form and place, even the people who became Darkwolf kin and the injured ones were cleansed, healed and had their memories replaced with faux ones and placing them near the gates of course.

As the light died down the two teens stood on the school building, watching the people wake up one after another and slowly head outside the school back home. "Another job well done I suppose?" Eli asked his brother as he leaned on the wire fence that lined the roof. "Yeah...but we have another problem on our hands..." Ren trailed as he cleaned his glasses. "Why and How did ARISA managed to move inside the Event Horizon?" Eli crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow. "Guys shes awake...head back here asap" Ninas voice sounded as she contacted them through long ranged telepathy. "Well find out soon enough..." Ren trailed as he leaped above the fence and onto the other buildings in a single bound. "Yep...sure will..." Eli said as he was engulfed in lightning and zapped across and traveled the power lines that lined the telephone poles resulting for some lights to flicker as he passed one post to another.


	7. Chapter 6

"A reason to live again"

"Guys shes awake...head back here asap" Ninas voice sounded as she contacted them through long ranged telepathy. "Well find out soon enough..." Ren trailed as he leaped above the fence and onto the other buildings in a single bound. "Yep...sure will..." Eli said as he was engulfed in lightning and zapped across and traveled the power lines that lined the telephone poles resulting for some lights to flicker as he passed one post to another.

"Arisa!!" a mans voice echoed through the darkness. "W-where am I?" Arisa asked herself as she was bewildered by the darkness around her and the voices of people she kept on hearing yell her name. "Help us...Run...Save yourself...don't leave us!" were some of the voices she heard. Arisa was confused, dazed and didn't know what to do, she knelt down and cried as the echoes of grief and suffering began to beckon louder and louder. "Stop this...please...no more...no...more..." she whimpered. "Arisa!" a voice called to her. She jolted her head up, "w-who?" she asked but was met by a bright and blinding light and saw Eli near her with Ren and three other people behind him, a pink haired girl that looked their age, another girl that looked younger with silver hair and an old man, in a small room that looked like a regular guest room.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep just a second ago..." Eli asked as he sat beside her bed. "Nightmare..." Arisa replied "also..." she trailed leaving Eli to do a light head tilt "what is it?" the boy asked. "WHERE AM I?! WHAT WAS THAT LAST NIGHT?! WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE?" Arisa yelled as questioned Eli as she grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently for answers. "You were attacked by Darkwolves" Ren replied stopping Arisa from violently shaking his brother. "Ah!-" she paused upon hearing this to remember the scenes from last night, the maimed students and all the blood on her, she then turned pale and quickly inspected her body by lifting her shirt up to find a huge vertical scar on her stomach. "We managed to patch you up before any real damage was done to any organs" the pink colored haired girl standing near Ren said. Arisa nodded and thanked her then realizing what happened to the students. "The stude-" before Arisa could finish she was cut off by Eli, who was propped on the stool by her bed. "Illusions...middle tier illusions...kinda like a 3D movie but if you look closely the effect would ware off that is..." Eli explained "If you could get past the influence of the spell itself" the silver haired girl spoke.

"Mhm...I think I get it now, but the real question is, why didn't you two get caught in the illusion or get any injuries also why do you know so much about the whole Darkwolf, Illusion and strange things?" Arisa pointed at the two boys. The two immediately jolted at the question and forgot they haven't told her the truth yet. "Also Eli...last night I remember seeing your body surrounded by lightning...what was that?" Arisa asked Eli. "W-well you see...uh...the reason is..." Eli nervously tried to make an excuse while avoiding eye contact altogether. "Boys its time to tell her the truth, no good only harm would come to her if you don't explain to her the situation she had just gone through" the old man said as he looked from Eli to Ren and back. The two gave each other a brief look and both shook heads in unison. "You see Arisa we..." Eli started to explain.

Hours had passed and Arisa woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She looked at the alarm clock on the small table by her bed. "9 AM..." she whispered as she tried to remember the words Eli told her and the truth behind everything that happened the night before. "Artifacts...dark forces...Atlas...Lemuria, funny, to think that most of the things he said I'd consider just something from a comic book or a fantasy sci-fi movie or novel but seeing the things first hand...I still couldn't believe it." she said as she looked at her scar and gave a brief sigh before hearing a knock on the door. "Arisa, are you awake?" a female voice came from the door, although muffled Arisa recognized the voice belonged to Nina, the 'cousin' of Eli and Ren. "Ah yeah, I'm awake..." Arisa said in a tone that trailed off. "I'm coming in" Nina said as she entered holding a tray that had and assortment of breakfast laid out, from a plate of 15 layered pancakes to a plate full of bacon and eggs, coffee, orange juice and a couple of toast with different toppings on them and a banana on the side. "Uhm...Nina...don't you think this is too much? I don't think Ill be able to finish all of it..." Arisa pointed at the plates filled to the brim with food. "Nonsense! You must eat up and recover, after all...HEALING THROUGH EATING IS THE BEST WAY TO RECOVER!!" Nina happily raised her arms in the air while giving a light twirl and clenched her fist near her chest with a sparkle in her eye. "Ehehe...i-s that so?" Arisa sweat dropped at the girls flamboyant expression . "*Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into?*" Arisa said to herself in her mind.

Later that night, a figure stood by a ledge overlooking a museum that was being locked up with a banner that read 'THE WORLDS LARGEST COLLECTION OF AMETHYSTS ON DISPLAY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HOKUSHIN CITY TOMORROW' hung across the arched entrance of the museum. "Score..." the female figure said while fixing a mask on her face then immediately turned into a dark shadow and disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome everyone to the seventh chapter! Tell me, is this chapter short or does it need more detail?**

 **Hope you enjoy and now to our seventh chapter!**

 **\- le author**

* * *

"Luminance"

"The new exhibit showcases the worlds largest collection of amethyst crystals found by none other than Doctors Redford and Stacy Chaddington, all of which was found throughout their exploits around the globe..." the tour guide said as she pointed at the jewels that were on display at the museum. A group of students gawked and stared in awe at the sight of the shiny rocks. "Y'know if I wanted to stare at old things, I'd have volunteered to keep an eye on the shop and stare at gramps the whole day..." Eli groaned as he gave a blank stare at the rocks that look more or less anything but the same as the cheap knockoffs back at the antique shop. "Remember...this mission is important..." Ren said as he gave Eli a light hit on the head for his lack of motivation who let out a silent 'ouch' and rubbing his head in response. "Oh by the way bro..." Eli remarked as he rubbed his head, "What is it? Did your brain finally wake up?" Ren jokingly nudged him. "I was going to ask, why is she here?" Eli said as he pointed at the crowd of students with one person gawking like them, a short haired brunette happily onlooking at the exhibits. "Do I really have to explain it again to you?" Ren sighed as he walked towards a nearby bench. The two sat not far and keeping a keen eye on the group. "I mean it only has been three days since she found out and the little 'incident', I still think she isn't prepared for the job y'know..." Eli said with a brief long sigh. Ren then gave Eli a pat on the back.

*Flashback three days earlier*

"I cant express how thankful I am to be saved, I really thought i was going to die back there, at least let me buy you lunch tomorrow" Arisa insisted as she, Eli, Ren and Lex were seated at the table in the home of the two boys. "For the last time, you're welcome and no we don't need you buying us lunch...again...its been two days now, and people are getting the weird idea that i bribed or threatened you to keep buying me lunch" Eli said as he crossed his arms. "Now now lad, give the lady her moment, shes thankful of what you two have done..." Shiro interrupted as he patted Eli and Ren on the head. "...and also...oh!" Shiro gasped as he accidentally dropped his pendant. "I got it" Arisa said as she picked it up. "No wait don't!" Ren yelled out but was too late as Arisa had made contact with the pendant. Upon touching it the pendant glowed a bright green and began to levitate in front of Arisa as she slowly reached out to touch it once again but it was grabbed by Shiro thus ending the trance causing Arisa to fall to the floor. "W-what happened?" she asked as she scratched her head. "A match?" all three gawked in awe to what had just happened. "More tea please" Lex asked and tilted her head.

*Present day*

"Relax man, were only here for a recon mission, don't fret" Ren assured his brother. "I just hope so, I mean...what could possibly go wrong?" Eli replied but just as he did the lights went out except for the spotlight beside the largest amethyst on display where a masked figure appeared beside it. "I am the shadow, all shall fear me!" The figure said with a female voice. Eli was then smacked in the back of the head and Ren scolding him for contemplating humanity. As the thief took the gem a group of guards burst in and shone their lights at the thief revealing a female figure. As the light shone she made her escape by 'diving' through the shadows and popping out on the other corner of the room taking on one guard after the other. "A holder, we shouldn't let her escape" Ren said as both of them watched the scene. "I agree but...wheres Arisa?" Eli asked as they both turned to see Arisa rush to take down the thief.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- le author**


End file.
